Prince and the Frog: A Kid x Eruka Tale
by Vembra Isles
Summary: In the Soul Eater spin of the classic Frog Prince tale, Eruka fails Medusa for the last time and is transformed into a frog permanantly! Now, she finds help of a most unlikely meister and his two weapons, granting him one wish in reward. But Death the Kid is more than what he seems. Will Eruka end her curse before it's too late, or fall for her new friend, instead? Kid x Eruka
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: Hello! I'm very proud to present to you the very first (English) Kid x Eruka fan fiction! Basically, I liked Death the Kid and I also liked Eruka. I couldn't sleep and BAM! This entire story played out in my mind. I hope I satisfy new and already Kiduka/Erukid shippers like me. Also, this is a bit of a Soul Eater spin on The Frog Prince, if I didn't make that clear. Enjoy!)_

* * *

**Introduction**

**A Sad Witch, Indeed?**

_Eruka's POV_

The plan is simple: Retrieve the last of Medusa's supply of the cursed Black Blood and bring it to her safely. And without fail. I can't forget that important step, of course.

My name is Eruka Frog, humble young witch living among the dark alleys and corners of Death City. Hearing I'm a witch, you probably picture me as vicious and very powerful, fighting meisters and moving along with Kishen eggs in my spare time. I was that sort of witch once, where I hung around and had no problems in the world. That was until I found myself working, _slaving_, I should say, under a certain witch named Medusa.

She is... hard to explain. Some days I'm honored to be at Medusa's side, while others I just want to run away and never see her again. I've come to look up to her as a role model. While Medusa's patience is paper thin, it means the world when I do her good.

I left everything I had (my home, my family, my friends) to work for her. I did it because, through living under her rule, I caught a glimpse of what I really am beneath: *weak*. I can see how imperfect of a witch I am. And all I strive to do is get better, *stronger*, by doing all I can to please Medusa. I feel that every time I do something right, I grow a little inside. I live and breathe for her praise. I can't screw up. Not anymore...

I hold the lumpy wool satchel in both hands, afraid if I sling it over my shoulder some of the blood filled bottles may fall out. My grip is firm on the edges as I make my way through Death City as fast and as careful as I possibly can, constantly looking over my shoulders in fear of someone after Medusa's supply of this rare substance. Although the both of us have taken the strict precaution of keeping information of retrieving this last supply only to the both of us, if I come home empty handed I'm in for a world of pain. I try not to think of how she might punish me if I fail and make my way along the vacant alleys with careful footing. Growing puddles from the storm that has yet to make its leave line my path, threatening to make me slip. I scan my surroundings as I make a turn into the main streets. Reciting the order of streets in my head, I begin my way down Hollow St., laying out a map of the city in my head. I figure I'm almost home, about two more miles. "Home" meaning the hideaway Medusa allows me to live with her in, something I only earn with hard labor. I can't complain, though. It isn't all that bad.

I pick up my pace, wanting to reach home already, leave behind my worries and rest my tired legs. I'm about to turn the last corner down Salem when I hear a noise from behind me. Remembering how late it is and going through every other circumstance, I can only imagine I've been pursued all this time. That who or whatever is behind me can only be here to take Medusa's supply from me.

Damn it.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" The voice of a young man rings from behind me, stern and agitated. Then, I hear a short yet distinct clicking sound. Definitely guns. Two of them, I figure.

I slowly turn around to face him, trying to come up with a good response as I do. With the thick, puffy grey clouds hanging in the sky and only a lamppost to provide light between us, I find it difficult to make out the dark figure.

Clutching the bag in my left hand, I lift my right and tip my orange hat to him with a mischievous grin. "And who might you be?" I ask coolly, ignoring his previous question.

I see his golden eyes sharpen in suspicion under black hair, glossy from the pouring rain. "I'm not going to waste my time with stupid questions. Where are you going and what's in that bag?" I'm reminded he's armed as the metallic surface of his pistols gleam under the lamplight. This guy must be a DWMA student, by the looks of it. He's got meister written all over.

How irritating.

"How long were you following me, exactly? I'm never going to tell you, anyway." I sigh, sounding bored as I trace the rim of my hat with my fingers. "I suggest you leave me alone if you don't want to get hurt." Hoping the guy isn't bold, I begin to turn when he continues and shouts something at me.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," He pushes on, then murmurs something I can barely make out, "...witch."

Seeing this fight before even before he does anything, I swiftly stick out my free hand in his direction. "Soul Shield" I recite just when the guy starts to shoot. In an instant, a shimmery wall of green light illuminates right in front of me, deflecting the bullets that pelt in the next moment. It's nothing but banging and flashes of light as bullets hit my shield for the next several seconds. But the moments pass by at a snail's pace. Then, the attack comes to a sudden halt and things go quiet. Confused, I lean forward a bit to try to see the boy through the distorted surface of my shield. But... Where'd he go?

I'm too late to notice the shadow above rocketing towards me to make any move of protection. As the boy falls just above me, he maneuvers his leg in fast motion and slams his foot against the back of my head, knocking the bag out of my hand as I hit the hard concrete face first.

I go light headed as colors begin blur and my sight starts to fade. I feel myself speeding quickly towards unconsciousness until I remember my mission: Retrieve the last of Medusa's supply of the cursed Black Blood and bring it to her safely. And without fail.

...I cannot fail. I _cannot_ fail!

I slowly bring myself up on my elbows, then knees, braving though the sharp pain in my neck as I do, and then finally struggling my way up on my feet without a single word or hurting whimper. I then see the boy, with three white stripes along one side of his hair that I can now make out, making his way with my bag like nothing.

Not knowing what else to do, just knowing I have to do something and fast, I pick up my feet and sprint towards him, my dizziness leaving just as fast as it came. A few feet away he notices me but I leap faster than he can move away. Grabbing him around the neck and wrapping my skinny legs around one of his, I lock him in a firm hold as he begins to freak out. "Get off of me! Get off!" He struggles to pry me off of his body, shaking and stumbling around, then unintentionally pressing his cheek against mine.

"N-No!" I'm caught off guard at how warm he is against me. How oddly comfortable it is being so close to someone so warm and soft. "Give me my bag, first!" I demand, shaking off my thought and hugging him tighter. Only getting a choke and more struggle to pull me off as a response, I begin to wonder why I didn't just stop him with magic in the first place.

All of a sudden, his conflict comes to a dead stop. I loosen my grip slightly, a bit dumbfounded at how fast he calms down, but surprised when he shifts the position of his head until our foreheads are pressed together, lips only an inch apart.

I've never been so utterly close to someone before, especially not a boy. Yet I can't help that bittersweet feeling that bubbles up inside me, making me want to melt in his embrace but vomit in uneasiness at the same time. I can't tell whether this is wrong or right...

Blood floods up to my cheeks and this is when I really start to wonder what I'm doing like this. So close to him. I feel his right hand being placed against my hip, his breath warm along my quivering lips. My eyes flutter for a moment then finally shut, my lips beginning to part all by themselves. Deciding to let temptation take over, I realize I can almost taste him at this point. Just. A. Little. Closer.

Then, _BAM_!

I'm already flying through the air before I finally realize what just happened. Shot. He shot me in the stomach when I wasn't suspecting.

Smart.

I fall to the ground with a hard, painful thud for the second time. But, this time, I don't think I'll be getting up so fast.

I watch as blood begins to ooze out of my abdomen, to numb and worn out to even help myself. From the corner of my eye, I see the boy brushing himself off, muttering to himself, then grabbing the bag in both hands like I had. Then, I hear a muffled female voice somewhere around him. One of his weapons, I guess. "Hey, what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you finish off that witch already?" As she says those words my whole body tenses up. I'm suddenly engulfed in terror as the boy looks over me, considering his weapon's notion. I state up at him, having no words left to say, just hoping he give me mercy.

As he gazes into me with those shimmery yellow eyes, I catch a flicker of what I think is pity. "She's fine." He rolls his eyes carelessly and turns around, "It's not like she's going anywhere." But I'm sharp enough to catch the moment of hesitation before he walks away. Perhaps he actually wants to help me but can't in the presence of his weapons who only want me dead. But, as he begins to disappear into the shadows, I have a feeling he won't be changing his mind.

Enough of the pain I'm going through, I decide to take action. _"Sana sana corita de rana."_ * I murmur as I wave my hand over my stomach. I feel my skin soothe and heal itself almost instantly after I say the rhyme. I changed the words to my healing spell as a sort of joke to myself long ago, maybe to comfort myself verbally or something. I can't exactly remember.

While the pain is now gone, I can't find it in myself to get up like I did the previous time. I don't really see the point in hurrying to go home empty handed, knowing I'm going to be punished big time. "Medusa," Fearful tears begin to well in my eyes, my imagination getting the best of me, "I have failed you."

* * *

_(Note*: This phrase is used by a lot of people where I live, given I'm Hispanic. My parents used to say this whenever I got hurt. In Spanish, this means "Heal, heal, the little frog tail." I just thought it'd be cute to include it in the story.)_

_-6_


	2. Chapter 2

_(So here's chapter two! I've gotten a lot of veiws so, obviously, someone is taking an interest. For the record, I wrote thi son my phone then converted it, so go easy if there are some mistakes. Don't forget to reveiw!)_

* * *

**Prince + the Frog**

_**Episode 1: Dissection Experiment**_

_**The Specimen Speaks?**_

_Kid's POV _

"Why don't you just admit it, already?" I do my best to ignore Liz by simply not looking at her while she speaks, knowing if I give her any slight attention she will suspect she's on to something. Which, of course will lead to more of her irritating begging to make me confess. I've never been one to admit to anything that concerns my feelings, now that I think about it. And I don't think I'll start today, however much I just want to shut Liz up already. "You liked that witch from yesterday." She presses on with a devious little smile across her face.

"For the last time, I don't like her." I sigh, hoping this is the last time I'll have to tell her. So much for ignoring, "Just think, what kind of Reaper would that make me if I did? She was just another disgusting witch. Why can't you just understand that?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Liz smiles wide. "First, you didn't even kill her. If you didn't like her I'm sure you would have one hundred times over. You never just fight someone and leave, that's not like you. Not to mention the fact you took it easy on her."

Patty then perks up from behind her older sister and laughs with a big grin and rosy cheeks, "And you were gonna kiss her!"

As soon as Patty says this, I feel blood shoot up to my cheeks and I immediately have to look away before either of them can see.

I had got in that position to make sure I could get a good shot, but I hadn't realized what I had gotten myself into. Our faces were pressed together and are lips scarcely an inch apart. For a moment I had almost forgotten my plan. I almost... leaned in. *Do* I like her? The second that hideous orange hat fell off her head, she was perfectly symmetrical. Beautiful. Perfect. But above all else... a witch.

"Don't be stupid. I'd never kiss a witch in a million years, let alone have the stomach to *like* one." I spit out the lie, replaying our encounter over and over in my head. "Now c'mon, we're going to be late for class." I pick up my pace, jogging up the front staircase to the DWMA. I don't even go slowly to let Liz and Patty catch up.

I just want to be alone.

"Hey, Kid!" I hear Liz call from behind, trying to catch me, "Since when do you care if your late, anyway?"

By the time Liz and Patty come in class, their faces are beet red and beading with sweat. From my place in my seat, I look up briefly from a novel I pretend to be reading as my two weapons enter, barely missing the tardy bell. Liz scans the classroom with sharp eyes. When she spots me I duck behind the cover of my book to avoid her stare. I hear a pair of feet stomping up in my direction and curse under my breath, preparing for the worst from them.

But, after hearing the following silence, I peek my head back up and am surprised to see Liz and Patty sitting quietly in the two seats to my right. Patty is happily ripping out pages from a textbook, but my gaze goes to Liz, who is staring blankly at the space front of her, obviously too angry to look at me.

I open my mouth to apologize, but quickly shut it, realizing I shouldn't. It was their fault I ditched them. Liz and Patty sticking their noses where they're not wanted... I told them to stop multiple times, anyway. It's them that should be saying sorry. Not me.

Before things begin to get awkward in the silence between us, everyone goes quiet as Professor Stein rolls through the front door on his rolling chair, a cigarette glowing between his pale lips. "Good Morning, students." He greets halfheartedly, making his way behind his desk.

"Good Morning, Professor." Some say in unison, including Patty, who responds a bit too loud. Liz, of course, is unmoved. Siting like a statue.

We all watch as Stein places a grey case on top of his desk, smoking a puff of his cigarette before he continues, "Today, we will be doing another dissection experiment."

The class responds with a groan.

*Big surprise,* I think to myself, *what poor animal will we be taking apart today?*

As if to answer my question, Professor leans back in his chair and reaches for the board. Pulling the white string down, he unravels the white projection screen. Then turning on the projector propped up on his desk, an image slowly starts to appear on the screen. There are mummers as the picture becomes clear to us.

A frog. Great.

"Today, we will be dissecting frogs." Stein states, rolling back to his desk then beginning to mess with his case. We all lean forward a bit, even me, to see what's inside. An icy fog escapes the case once it's opened. Professor then pulls out a small plastic bag from inside, cloudy from being in such low temperature, but clearly containing a dead frog.

"Disgusting." I mutter under my breath, sickened by the sight of Stein pulling one of those slimy, dead things out for show. He's dead wrong if he thinks he can make me dissect one of those gross things.

As Stein calls up for volunteers to pass out the bagged frogs and supplies, I find my gaze going to Liz who's now fiddling with her nails impatiently. Seeing this, I finally figure out what she's trying to do. Liz is waiting out for me to apologize, and she's never going to speak or even pay me any attention until I do. But no! No, I won't fall for her little game! I'm son of Lord Death for Christ's sake. I don't have to put up with this!

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Patty earlier." *Damn you, Liz and your childish games I can never win!*

Liz gives me a sideways glance, still focused on her nails, and finally grins. "I knew you'd come around." She smirks.

I go red with both annoyance and anger but calm my emotions before I can burst. "So, we're okay now?" I ask.

It takes a few moments but finally she turns to me, an honest smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, we're okay." Liz assures me.

Before any of us can say more, Maka Albarn, siting in the seat in front of me, taps my desk and pushes a frog bag, a pair of sterile white gloves, and a dissection kit in front of me.

I glare at the plastic bag in front of me, "Disgusting." I say once more, a bit too loud this time. Sometimes I just can't help to speak my mind.

Maka gives me a curious look, "It must be hard. Being such a freak about symmetry and perfection, and then having to dissect something like a slimy frog."

I'm almost surprised at Maka's understanding, "You have no idea..." I rest my head on my hand and sigh, but then something clicks in my mind and my head shoots right back up, "W-wait! A freak? What's *that* supposed to mean?! " I question furiously.

Before Maka can even open her mouth to answer, Professor Stein calls for our attention up front, holding a bag in his hands. "Alright, once you have you're gloves on you may begin to take out your frog out from your bag." He begins to instruct us, doing exactly as he says.

I look at the other students following along with ease, some even looking excited for the experiment. Even Patty is going along with this, holding the frog above her head and grinning. All of a sudden I feel sick and can't even look down at my bag. At the ugly dead creature inside.

"Kid," Liz turns to me before I have the chance to vomit, looking just as green as I feel. "I-I'll do the experiment if you do." She chokes out the words, looking about ready to pass out.

I glace from my hideous bag to Liz, then back again. Unsure of what to say, I let out a long breath and answer, "Okay." I nod my head bravely, still very unsure.

She nods back with a nervous smile. "_One_," We both get our hands on our bags, sweat beading down our foreheads, "_Two_," We tear the plastic bags open, as hard as it is for the both of us, "_Three_!" Both of us reach in, faces twisted in disgust, and pull out our frogs as fast as we can.

Liz immediately drops her specimen on her palette, cringing. I'm somehow stuck, starting feverishly at the cold green creature in my gloved hands. As much as the frog sickens me, I can't help but notice the creature's perfect symmetry. It's perfectly rounded body, not too plump, arms and legs tucked equally on both sides, and rosy red cheeks on both sides of the frog's mouth.

So... symmetrical.

"This... isn't so bad." I think aloud, bringing the frog just a bit closer in my view. "Once you see how symmetrical these frogs are, they're actually kind of... beautiful."

Liz looks at me, her face as green as ever. "Easy for you to say, all you care about is symmetry. Just looking at these things makes me want to throw up." She groans.

"Well," I don't even look up from my cute little amphibian, "I guess that's what you get from being a drama queen-"

"Oh, so now *I'm* the drama queen, Mister everything-must-have-perfect-symmetry?!"

Now irritated, I lay my frog on my palette and turn to Liz. "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, nothing. That your just THE BIGGEST DRAMA KING IN THE WORLD!"

"Am not! You're the one always nagging me everywhere we go! It's always 'Kid do this', and 'Kid don't do that'. I CAN HANDLE THINGS MYSELF!" I snap.

"Please, if it wasn't for me you'd have been Shinigami soup a *lo-ong* time ago."

"LIAR!"

"DRAMA KING!"

"IDIOT!"

"DIRT BAG!"

"LOUD MOUTH!"

"ASYMMETRICAL TRASH!"

I gasp, tears immediately welling in my eyes. I fight them back, pointing a finger angrily at Liz. "Take. That. Back!"

"Never." She shakes her head, folding her arms across her chest and clamping her eyes shut.

I'm about to jump out of my seat and strangle her, but tears come instead. Embarrassed, I cross my arms and lie my head on my desk before anyone can see, cursing under my breath.

I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to be alive! Asymmetrical garbage like myself should be thrown away. Off the face of the earth! I don't understand why-

_"Rabbit!"_

. . .

I slowly bring my head up and look over my arms nervously, my heart racing in my chest. I then see it. My frog. My _specimen_ looking up at me, still covered with bits of frost, wide-eyed and very much *alive*. It turns its head slightly, as if intrigued by me.

I'm too shocked to have any sense. How the hell is this thing alive?! "Um... Hello, little frog." I greet way too casually, feeling ready to fall over unconscious.

The frog blinks its big shimmery eyes and continues to look at me. "Hi."

Woah, did _not_ see that one coming.


	3. Chapter 3

****_AN: Yes, this is late and I'm sorry. I've just been very busy so... I decided to give you guys a new chappie as a Christmas Present. _

_Review please, I loves a nice review._

* * *

**Prince + the Frog**

_**Episode 2: Make a Wish**_

_**Kid Makes a Deal?**_

_****Kid's POV_

This is fine. This is okay. After Liz called me asymmetrical, something must have sparked in my brain, causing me to hallucinate my frog speaking. I'm still unsure, though, whether it's alive or if that's also part of the hallucination.

The amphibian blinks again, starting up at me in fascination. I shut my eyes tight, "It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all in my-"

"Hey, you know I'm not a part of your imagination. I really _can_ talk, you know." A voice speaks to me, sounding more animal than human in a high pitched croak.

This time, I don't hesitate to look up. I fall back away from the frog, still looking me over, not sure what to say or do.

After another moment of being frozen in my seat, I find my hands reaching for Liz, not taking my eyes off the frog who gives me a strange look. "L-Liz." I find her shoulder and shake furiously.

"What? What is it?" She slaps my hand away as I point her attention to my frog specimen, turning to look between the two of us. Liz makes a whining noise in her throat, her whole face turning a sick green.

"What, haven't you people ever seen a frog? _Ribbit._" The frog croaks, and at the sight of Liz going pale, I realize I was never hallucinating.

"Oh my god," Liz gasps, composing herself to a decent state. "Did that thing just..." She trails off as I nod my head slowly, still in complete shock.

"Well, are you guys just going to sit there because I'm freezing my tail here." The green creature says with a shiver.

It takes a long moment of hesitation, but I somehow manage to spread my hand out before the little frog, upon which it climbs into, looking slightly unsure to trust me.

After a long pause of just staring down at it, I finally get the stomach to ask, "How... How can you talk?"

It turns its head to the side slightly, as if confused. "How can _you_ talk? Because you just can, right? Same goes for me."

"B-but frogs _can't talk_." Liz finally speaks, looking slightly better than before.

"But I'm actually not a frog."

I consider this. "So you're... human?" I ask.

"Yeah, exactly."

So many questions bubble up in my mind at once, "But... how?" I settle for this one question, figuring it's the one that tempts me most.

Liz suddenly grabs a hold of my shoulder and looks at me with serious eyes, "Stein's coming!" She whispers, gesturing to Professor who's walking up the steps in our direction. "If he sees that frog, he's going to freak out and want to take it apart himself!" She says sharply between her teeth, yanking my clothes nervously.

I look over the perfect little creature in my hand, shivering under the frost on its pale green skin, giving me the biggest, most completely innocent eyes I've ever seen, begging for mercy. The sight brings tears to my eyes, not being able to take so much symmetrical cuteness I give in with a sigh. "Fine," I say to Liz, looking back to the frog once more, "Quick, play Dead!"

The creature gets me and is quick to end its shivering and shut its eyes closed, selling death so well I almost wonder if it really _did_ just die on me. "When Stein comes, you have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on the frog." Liz leans and whispers, scarcely loud enough for me to understand.

"Why do you care, anyway?" I ask, confused at her sudden shift in personality.

Liz's eyes widen, as if she wasn't expecting me to catch on. She folds her arms again and looks at me like I'm crazy. "I don't. It's... nothing." Liz states at me through sharp eyes, "What, do you want the frog person to die? That's really messed up, even for you Kid." She ends with a stubborn huff.

I roll my eyes and brace myself for Stein's arrival. He moves down our row and comes up right behind us, puffing a cloud of smoke before he speaks. "Is everything okay here? I heard you two yelling at each other just a moment ago..." He inquires behind those thick glasses.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, Liz speaks up, cutting me off. "Oh, it was nothing! I was just feeling really sick and Kid was just trying to calm me down. It took a little persistence but I'm all better now see? Haha!" She laughs nervously with a wide grin spread across her cheeks, obviously doing her best to sound authentic.

You're such a terrible liar, Liz.

Stein is quiet for a moment, his eyes unreadable being those round glades- and I'm beginning to wonder he bought Liz's story. "If your all better now," Stein begins, "then you shouldn't have a problem continuing the assignment." He states plainly.

Both Liz and I go white in shock. Damn, we should have seen this coming. And to make it worse, Stein stays standing behind us as we both slowly turn back around. I lay my frog, whose heart I feel racing in my palm, down on the blue palette. I reach for the small nails in the kit, still feeling Stein's gaze slowly burning a hole through me, and position the amphibian on its back. I'm about to stick one of the nails through its hind legs with shaking fingers when a loud noise to my right startles me.

There are gasps among the class as I turn to see Liz lying in the floor in an awkward position, twitching and grunting like a tranquilized animal. My eyes widen, utterly dumbfounded.

Stein immediately kneels down to her level and examines her, everyone jumping out of their seats to come see, causing commotion. It's Maka, though, who pushes past everyone and comes to Liz's side, bowing next to Stein. "What happened? Is Liz okay?"

I'm wondering why Liz just fainted out of nowhere when she was feeling just fine before. She'd gotten over her sickness over the frog, so... Why? Then I finally realize it. She's faking it. Liz didn't want Stein to see the frog or have it dissected. Liz is trying to buy me time.

I have to leave. _Now._

As Maka and Stein converse about Liz's condition, I slowly back myself away from them, then slipping silently through the crowd of students fighting for a good view. Luckily, all of them are too focused on Liz to notice me sneak my way across the classroom and out the front door. Once I'm on the outside, I let out a breath and continue my way down the hallway, searching for somewhere to hide.

"Is the coast clear? *Geck-oo.*" The frog questions from its place in the palm of my hand, opening one eye to look at me.

"Not yet," I whisper, glancing around the hall, "Keep quiet until I say it is."

"Right." I close my hand around it, him, her- whatever- as a cautious movement in case Stein happens to come at me from nowhere.

Why do I even care about this frog so much, anyway? Sure, the animal has beautiful symmetry, but that doesn't explain why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because it's not an ordinary frog but a person somehow trapped in this form. How? Why? When? I can't stop my conscience from guiding me, saying I can't just let this creature slip from my hands. That I have to stop and listen.

I'm starting to worry when I finally see an opening for escape: a janitor's closet down the hallway left of me. Picking up my pace, I look over my shoulder just to be safe, making my way and opening the door, thankful it's open.

Once inside, I shut the door behind me and feel the wall for a switch. I flick the lights on and am met with the repulsive sight of a very an asymmetrical closet full of mops, brooms, and various cleaning supplies.

"Are we safe yet?" The frog asks from between my hands.

I shove the green thing in my pocket, "Almost. Now keep quiet!" I whisper, sighing and rolling up my sleeves.

Exactly eight minutes later, (I keep glancing at my watch to make sure to keep a good pace to reach this time) I roll my sleeves back down and sit down on a stool. "Coast is clear." I say, pulling the frog out of my pocket and resting it in the palm of my hands.

"Ugh," It croaks, "It was so stuffy in there, what took so long?"

I look around the now beautifully symmetrical closet and sigh to myself, "Nothing."

The small frog looks at me curiously but says nothing for the longest time, beginning to creep me out with those big, symmetrical eyes as they burn into me. "Eh… are you going to say something?" I sweatdrop, wanting to look away.

"What do you want me to say?" It questions.

"You can start by explaining how you ended up a frog, given you told me you were actually a human earlier." I respond with a sigh. Human or not, it doesn't seem the smartest thing in the world.

"Oh, okay. -_Geckoo- _I'll tell you." It starts, suddenly hoping off my palm and sitting on the ground in front of me. "Truth is, I'm a witch. I have- or _had_, I should say- the magical ability associated with my essence animal, frogs." It began to explain, "One of my magical abilities was to transform myself into an actual frog, as you can see."

"Recently, I have been living under my employer, Medusa Gorgon-"

I instantly raise a brow at Medusa's name. _This witch was working for Medusa? _

"She's very strict and not to mention _powerful,_" The frog continues, "But to sum it all up, I failed miserably on an important task she entrusted to me. Medusa was furious, and in my fear I instinctively transformed into a frog. That was my mistake, though. When I did, she set a Soul Lock spell on me to where I couldn't change back into my human form." It stayed quiet for a moment before proceeding, "I was thrown out into the streets where that Dr. Stein picked me up and threw into a freezing cold icebox." It explained.

"And now, if I can't reach Medusa in time, her lock spell will become permanent and I'll be cursed as a frog for the rest of my life." The frog raised its voice, suddenly beginning to shiver again as if a cool breeze had come over its body.

No, not _it _but _her. _No matter how much I couldn't believe it, there was a girl stuck inside the small body of that frog. And she was afraid.

I hated to admit it, but even though she was a witch, the very beings this academy hunted next to Kishen eggs… I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Just the thought of being in such a horrible situation gave me chills.

"Is… there any way I can help?" I couldn't believe I was actually asking. This went against everything I believed in as a meister.

No, as a _shinigami._

The female amphibian looked at me strangely, "Y-you want to help me?" She questioned in awe.

"Honestly," I began, "I feel like I'm making a horrible decision just for trusting you." I admitted, the wheels in my head beginning to turn. "But now that I think about it, I really have no reason too. Why would I even help a witch? For all I know, you're just a part of some criminal plan to take down this academy."

Worry lines instantly blushed across her small head as she struggled respond. "N-no, that's not it at all! I would never do that, but please, I just need your help." She begged desperately, interlocking her small frog hands as her sweat dropped.

That was terribly cute, I almost shed a tear at how beautifully symmetrical she was at that moment, but forced myself to look to the side, "Why should I help you?" I asked sternly.

"Because," She had to think for a moment, "I-I can grant you a wish if you do!" She suddenly exclaimed, raising those tiny green arms with a smile that looked forced.

I couldn't help but snicker at her sad attempt to win me over. "Preposterous," I snorted.

"I-It's true!" She pushed on, suddenly taking a leap on my shoulder. "Just imagine," She croaked, facing the direction I was and outstretching a hand in wonder, "_Anything _you want in the whole world..."

"Likely story." I rolled my eyes.

"I swear I'm not lying," She continued to tell me, "One of my magical abilities, while I haven't used it yet, is to grant someone I feel worthy the ultimate wish. It's only a one-time thing, though. So I can just find someone who _will_ believe me and give the wish to them." It almost sounded like a challenge.

A wish. Anything I want. I couldn't even begin to list the possibilities of a record of things I could ever want.

"Anything I want?" I repeated out loud, my eyes starting to cloud over.

"_Anything_…" The frog said smoothly.

A world… completely symmetrical. The beauty… "And all I have to do is make Medusa change you back into a human?" I questioned for confirmation, my thoughts a bit hazy.

"_Geck-oo!"_ She croaked, which I figured was a 'yes'.

I instantly removed the frog from my shoulder and carried her in the middle of my palms, giving her a smirk. "It's a deal." I agreed firmly.

Her eyes lit up immediately when I said this. "Really? You'll help me?" She beamed.

"Sure," I smiled, standing up, "Anything for a world without asymmetry."

"Eh?" She titled her head to the side.

"Nothing." She'd figure it out sooner or later. "Anyway, we better get going if we want to change you back in time. Well, I at least want you to meet Liz and Patty." I corrected, walking towards the door slowly.

"Sounds good," she gleamed, giving me the most genuine smile I'd ever seen. Even for a frog, I could easily see the ghost of a girl shining through. For a second, I had to wonder what she really looked like, when I suddenly jumped up in realization.

"I'm Kid, by the way." I told her, pretending she was a perfectly normal human being.

The frog looked at me curiously for a moment, "Eruka." She said lightly.

_Eruka. _It sounded nice.

"Well, Eruka, I hope I can change you back in time." I admitted. I mostly craved that wish, which I know sounds greedy, but there was also some pity that I felt for the frog girl.

But I guess I would have to wait until I could fully trust her, although she seemed pretty harmless. She was a witch, and I had to be cautious.


End file.
